ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Balenciaga
Balenciaga (Spanish pronunciation: balenˈθjaɣa) is a French fashion house founded by Cristóbal Balenciaga (born January 21, 1895 – March 23, 1972), a Spanish designer from the Basque Country, Spain. He had a reputation as a couturier of uncompromising standards and was referred to as "the master of us all" by Christian Dior. His bubble skirts and odd, feminine, yet ultra-modern shapes were trademarks of the house. The House of Balenciaga is now owned by the French multinational company Kering. Balenciaga's current Creative Director is Alexander Wang. Sunglasses Balenciaga 0006 S.png|0006/S LeavingTRL-2008.jpg|(Aug 12, 2008) 8-14-08 Radio Wired 96.5 001.jpg|(Aug 14, 2008) 1-13-09 With Dion Bromfield.jpg|(Jan 13, 2009) Balenciaga.jpg|(Jan 16, 2009) 2-4-09 Koko music venue.jpg|(Feb 4, 2009) 2-4-09 Leaving Marriott Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Feb 5, 2009) 09-02-06 London.jpg|(Feb 6, 2009) 00-00-09 With Akon 001.jpg 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 010.jpg|Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) 4-16-09 Leaving the Blakes Hotel 001.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) Article-0-0497E733000005DC-536_468x660.jpg|(Apr 21,2009) 4-23-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) 4-23-09 Charity Cocktail Party.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) 4-28-09 SWR3 Radio.jpg|(Apr 28, 2009) 5-4-09 Angela Rowlings 007.jpg|Angela Rowlings (May 4, 2009) 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2009) 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2009) 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 00-00-09 With a fan 002.jpg 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA rehearsals 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 7-1-09 Out in Ireland 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2009) 7-4-09 Josh Olins 009.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 4, 2009) 7-5-09 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 5, 2009) 7-12-09 Dublin Airport.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) 7-20-09 Coffee Shop in Amsterdam.jpg|(Jul 20, 2009) 0-0-10 With fans 001.jpg|(2010) Balenciaga Round-Frame Acetate Sunglasses.jpg|Mod. BAL 0071/S Col. 0807 August 21, 2010 001.png|(Aug 21, 2010) GAGAVANCOU1.jpg|(Aug 23, 2010) Out in Vancouver, Canada (24-08-10).jpg|(Aug 24, 2010) Balenciaga - BA 0021 sunglasses.jpg|BA 0021 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 003.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) 7-19-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 19, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 21, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 7-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg|(Jul 22, 2015) 7-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg 7-23-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2015) 7-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2015) Custom 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 043.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Balenciaga Runway Gladiator Sandals.png 4-14-09 LAX Airport.jpg|(Apr 14, 2009) 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) 09-04-15 London.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) The Dome 49.jpg|Shoes 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 004.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Balenciaga Fall 2009.png 6-22-09 Mario Testino 527_final.jpg|Mario Testino (June 22, 2009) Fall 2013 Collection Balenciaga - Fall-Winter 2013.jpg 8-17-13 Leaving Chateau Marmont 001.jpg|(Aug 17, 2013) Resort 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Resort 2014.jpg 8-19-13 Leaving GMA 001.jpg|(Aug 19, 2013) 8-19-13 Z100 003.jpg 8-19-13 KTU Radio 003.jpg Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Spring-Summer 2014.jpg 2-18-14 At The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Feb 18, 2014) Fall 2014 Collection Balenciaga - Autumn-Winter 2014.jpg 3-31-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) Balenciaga - Fall 2014 - Handbag.jpg 7-27-14 Back to her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 9-4-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) Pre-Fall 2015 Collection Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16 003.jpg|Dress Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16 002.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 002.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 3-5-15 Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg Balenciaga - Pre-Fall - 15-16.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 004.jpg Balenciaga - Pre-F15C.jpg 4-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Apr 11, 2015) Fall/Winter 2015 RTW Collection 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 004.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) Balenciaga - Fall 2015.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 001.jpg|(Mar 6-7, 2015) Balenciaga - Look 18 FW15.jpg|Jacket ARRIVING AT JFK AIRPORT (MAY 3) (2).jpg|(May 3, 2015) 5-3-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Lafdy Gaga Wearing BALENCIAGA On MET Gala Red Carpet.jpg Balenciaga - Fall 2015 RTW Collection.jpg 6-25-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C.jpg 10-6-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 6, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 002.jpg|1 10-11-15 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(Oct 11, 2015) Balenciaga - F15C 003.jpg 10-20-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2015) #'Eugenia Swirl:' Earrings with natural white pearls. Geometric and spiral inspiration Mixed materials: metal, natural pearl and strass (zircon). Pearl drop in the center surrounded by a strass row. Clip-on with rubber back. Palladium metal hardware. Made in Italy. 80% brass. Cruise 2015 Collection Balenciaga - Neo classic mini chain.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 002.jpg|(Mar 5, 2015) 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) Balenciaga - Spray Bag.jpg 5-3-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(May 3, 2015) Balenciaga - Le Dix Cartable S leather shoulder bag.jpg 5-4-15 Arriving at Carlyle Hotel in NYC 001.JPG|(May 4, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(May 9, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 5-10-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2015) 5-11-15 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg|(May 11, 2015) 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(May 12, 2015) 5-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Unknown Collection Balenciaga - Wool blend coat.jpg 4-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 14, 2015) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses